youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sidemen
To learn more about the Sidemen go to The Sidemen Wiki. The Sidemen, commonly abbreviated as SDMN (formerly The Ultimate Sidemen), is a group of six English YouTubers and one Guernsey YouTuber (KSI, Miniminter, Zerkaa, Behzinga, Vikkstar123, TBJZL, and W2S). They created the Sidemen on October 19, 2013. The name is an allusion to a term to refer to those who are "behind the scenes" and are much less noticed than the main people. Originally, Simon was a "side-man" to JJ and Tobi was a "side-man" to Josh. Ever since the Sidemen channel was announced on June 14, 2016, the channel immediately gained 1 million subscribers within a day thanks to every sidemen member announcing it at the same time. However, the Sidemen rarely used to upload videos on the Sidemen channel until January 7, 2018, when they started the Sidemen Sunday series. Ever since then they have uploaded a video on this channel every Sunday including a YouTube Original series called "The Sidemen Show" consisting of 7 episodes. The Sidemen channel was also used to stream the whole "Sidemen vs YouTube Allstars' charity football series". There were 3 matches in that series, one in 2016 (Sidemen Winning), 2017 (YouTube Allstars Winning), and 2018 (Sidemen Winning). History In 2005, Miniminter and KSI became friends (aged 12-13). Simon would help him record videos by holding the camera. The two eventually ended up connecting with Zerkaa, who was long-term friends with TBJZL from secondary school. On Zerkaa's birthday, the four were all in a voice hangout and started watching a stream from Behzinga. They then invited him to the group. This group was nicknamed - by Simon - as "The Original Five". Ethan coined the official name of the group. They started recording and playing GTA together, and then invited Vikkstar123. He was a fit despite not being as invested in FIFA/football as the others - so naturally, he joined the group, as it was an informal group at the time. The Ultimate Sidemen - (minus W2S) - officially formed on October 19, 2013. A few months later, in early 2014, due to W2S's success on YouTube, they asked him to record with them and he too fit in. In addition to these seven, British rapper "JME" is considered an unofficial member of the Sidemen, since he allegedly played a key part in the group's formation (he has still been said to be a part of the Sidemen by multiple members as of 2016). Sidemen Sundays Sidemen Sundays is a series that the Sidemen started on their group channel in January of 2018 and is still going on. Before that the Sidemen group channel was only used to stream Charity Football matches and to upload group videos rarely. But ever since Sidemen Sundays started, they have uploaded a video on this channel as part of this series every single Sunday. The Sidemen Show The Sidemen Show is a YouTube Original series consisting of 7 episodes that were uploaded on the Sidemen channel on 19th June 2018. Episode one is free to watch whereas the other 6 episodes are paid. The Group The members of the group are: #Miniminter (October 19, 2013 — present) #KSI (October 19, 2013 — present) #W2S (Early-2014 — present) #Behzinga (October 19, 2013 — present) #Zerkaa (October 19, 2013 — present) #TBJZL (October 19, 2013 — present) #Vikkstar123 (October 19, 2013 — present) About Games All of the Sidemen are fans of association football and FIFA is the main game that is commonly associated with most them. Each member of the group has at least two YouTube channels; one for FIFA and "real life" videos and one for other games such as Grand Theft Auto V and Call of Duty. Vikkstar123 is an exception; his main channel is not FIFA-focused and his second channel is Minecraft-focused (although he also runs a third Let's Play channel and the fourth Call of Duty community channel). This is a list of video games played by the Sidemen since the group's inception in 2013. #This list is potentially endless. You can help out by adding any video games we may have missed. Please make sure they are genuine and you have sourced them reliably. #A game that gains a position on this list must have had AT LEAST two Sidemen playing together (i.e. a video game that Miniminter has played on his own would not count towards this list). List #3D Ultra Minigolf #Agar.io #Akinator #Ballistic Overkill #Call of Duty #Cards Against Humanity #Doom #Dead by Daylight #Dead Realm #Depth #DiRT 4 #Draw With Friends #Draw My Thing #Evil Tag #FIFA #Friday the 13th:The Game #Fishing Planet #Fortnite: Battle Royale #Game of Live #Gang Beasts #Garry's Mod (GMOD) #Geoguessr #Golf It #Golf with Friends #Google Feud #Grand Theft Auto V #H1Z1 #Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes #Last Will #London 2012 Olympics #Minecraft #Monopoly #Mount Your Friends #NBA 2K #NHL #Overwatch #Party Panic #Pinturillo 2 #Plastic Warfare #PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds #Pokémon Go #Portal 2 #Quiz Night Tonight #Rainbow Six Siege #Ratty Catty #Rocket League #Scream Go Hero #Shellshock Live #Sims #Skate 3 #Slither.io #Sniper Elite 4 #Snow #Steep #The Forest #Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands #Tom Clancy's The Division #Tower Unite Minigolf #Trials #Trivial Pursuit Live #Uno/Uno Rush #VR Pool #Who's Your Daddy #Winning Putt #Worms Battlegrounds #WWE 2K Events As their popularity began to grow, the Sidemen have branched out and started hosting their own events. Appearances at commercial gaming events such as Insomnia, as well as unofficial meet-ups are not counted as there are too many of them: #2016 Charity Football Match (June 2016) #Upload Event #1 (November 2016) #2017 Charity Football Match (May 2017) #Sidemen War (August 2017) #Upload Event #2 (September 2017) #KSI vs Joe Weller Boxing Match (February 2018) #2018 Charity Football Match (June 2018) #KSI vs Logan Paul Boxing Match (August 2018) #KSI vs Logan Paul Boxing Rematch (November 2019) Controversy Sidemen War 'KSI vs. Behzinga' On August 3, 2017, KSI made a series of tweets announcing his disengagement with the Sidemen. He followed this up with a five-minute YouTube video on August 6, 2017, confirming his decision. He claimed that the reason he was leaving was primarily due to Behzinga as a person, stating he "can't stand him". JJ ended the video with a segment of him "rapping" comments which dissed the Sidemen, in particular Ethan. The same day (August 6, 2017), Ethan uploaded a video titled "REPLACING KSI IN THE SIDEMEN HOUSE". In the video, Ethan joked that he was taking JJ's place in the Sidemen House, and proceeded to mess up JJ's old room. The following day, Ethan uploaded a full length "diss track" targeting JJ regarding the current drama, simply called "Drama". On August 9, 2017, KSI uploaded a video of himself reacting to the aforementioned diss track created by Ethan. He confirmed he was working on his own payback track. This was called "Earthquake" and was uploaded on 12 August to KSI's main channel. It featured RiceGum. Ethan posted his own reaction video to the song less than 24 hours later. Aside from a few quips, not a lot happened between Ethan and KSI for the next week - though Ethan confirmed he was working on a response to "Earthquake". On 18 August, he uploaded "Finished" and claimed it'd be the last diss track he'd create. KSI uploaded a reaction video the following day (19 August) and says he's still deliberating whether or not to respond. Ethan has since stated that he will not be making another diss track. Ethan later stated in a vlog that his relationship with JJ can still be rebuilt and the disses were just banter. It is believed that, with KSI not making another diss track on Ethan, this part of the war has concluded. KSI uploaded a video on 28 August called "CONFRONTING BEHZINGA" showing that the two of them are very clearly still friends and it was mainly just banter. 'Miniminter vs Deji' On August 5, Deji "jokingly" announced he wanted to join the Sidemen. Miniminter called him out, saying they didn't want him and that Deji should join Team 10 instead. This triggered Deji, who started to rant about how awful the Sidemen are and how they're on life support. This started a war-within-a-war between Deji and Simon. Deji uploaded a diss track targeting the Sidemen group as a whole on August 11. He "roasted" all six remaining members of the group. Simon responded the same day, uploading his own diss track titled "KSI'S LITTLE BROTHER - DEJI DISS TRACK". Simon uploaded a "reaction video" to Deji's Sidemen diss - alongside Vik, Josh and Ethan. On 11 August, Deji subsequently "reacted" to Simon's diss track on 13 August. On August 20, 2017, Deji uploaded a second diss track directed solely at miniminter, called "Ungrateful". Despite criticizing the track due to its "weak bars" and false information, Simon said he would not respond to any more diss tracks. 'KSI vs. W2S' Taking place concurrently to the Deji V Simon "war", W2S got involved. On August 8, he uploaded a 3 minute diss track titled "KSI Sucks". The video has over 50 million views and many considered it to be hilariously savage. Harry predominantly targeted the Olatunji family in the song. On August 9, 2017, RiceGum uploaded his reaction to Harry's diss track and was confused that Harry only mentioned him once despite Harry featuring Rice's name in the title. RiceGum also reacted to other diss tracks against him and complained about their hostility. On August 10, 2017, KSI reacted to Harry's diss track. A few hours later, Harry uploaded a video recapping the events so far, titled "W2S - KSI ROASTS MY SISTER". This featured Harry's "second verse", although wasn't the "proper diss track". It didn't receive as much hatred as his original song and Harry explained his reasons for being so brutal. On August 13, 2017 - after uploading "Earthquake" aimed at Ethan, KSI uploaded a diss track music video called "Little Boy", aimed at Harry as a response to "KSI Sucks". The following day, Harry and his mum "reacted" to "Little Boy". The video was hilarious but incredibly awkward. Harry promised he'd post his response within "72 hours". The day after that (15 August), KSI reacted to Harry's reaction video - within his own video titled "I'm Getting Deported". On August 19, 2017, Harry uploaded his second diss track called "KSI Exposed". The video was brutal and many people have suggested he took it too far. KSI later revealed he got so mad at Harry that he could not upload his reaction. On August 24, 2017, KSI uploaded his response to Harry's second diss track. He called it "Two Birds One Stone" and dissed both W2S and Joe Weller in the same track. He responded to Harry's accusations and summed up the situation between himself and Joe Weller. Harry reacted to this track and provided no evidence that he would respond again. It is believed that the feud between Harry and JJ - although escalating much higher than originally intended - has concluded, with Harry still having won despite JJ being the last one to diss the other. In the song, JJ stated that he would be making no more diss tracks against Harry. 'TBJZL Involvement' TBJZL vowed from the beginning that he wouldn't get involved in the drama. He instead launched "Team SKRRR". Deji nonetheless insulted Tobi during his own diss track, yet Tobi let it go and still didn't get involved. 'Vikkstar123 vs. Deji' On August 15, 2017, Vikkstar123 dropped his own diss track against Deji - something Deji said would never happen - called "THE END". The song was so fire, many people have said there was no coming back from it and that the war is over. Even KSI reacted to it and admitted that Deji couldn't come back from it. Nevertheless, Deji "reacted" to Vik's track, took it personally, got triggered and said he'd make a new track aimed solely at Vik. Vik said that he will not be making another one, as the first was just a joke. 'The End' On November 11, DramaAlert uploaded a brand new video in which he said that if they both like his tweet, that they made up. Both of them liked his tweet, confirming that they don't have beef anymore. Total Subscribers Sidemen have a combined total of more than 94 million subscribers. Accommodation This is an overview of where each of the Sidemen lives, or have lived in together. Prior to moving into the locations below, most of them lived with their parents/family except Zerkaa who had a flat: Cars This is a list of the current (as of September 2019) and former cars owned by each of the Sidemen. Some of this information may be outdated and therefore incorrect. Additionally, if you can find out some of the blank dates, feel free to fill the gaps in if you have a good source (or leave it in the comments below): Behzinga #Nissan GT-R (June 2017 — present) #Mercedes A Class (Unknown — ''September 2016) Miniminter #Tesla Model X P100D (''November 2017 — unknown) #Range Rover Evoque (Unknown — November 2017) #Ford Fiesta (Unknown) KSI #Lamborghini Aventador (November 2014 —' unknown'') #Porsche Cayenne Turbo (2015 — present) #Porsche Boxster (Unknown — 2014) TBJZL #Audi A3 (January 2015 — present) #Range Rover Evoque (Unknown — present) Vikkstar123 #Tesla Model S P90D (October 2016 — present) #Aston Martin V8 Vantage (May 2015 — present) #Volkswagen Scirocco (May 2013 — present) W2S #Lamborghini Gallardo 50th Anniversary Edition (June 2015 — present) #Range Rover Evoque (September 2014 — August 2015) #Audi A5 (Unknown — present) Zerkaa #SMART Fortwo (2010 ''— ''unknown) #Audi TT (Unknown — unknown) #Audi R8 V10 Plus (December 2016 — present) Supported Football Clubs Trivia *None of the videos on the main channel have received less than a million views. *They have joked that Click are the 'BTEC'https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Btec Sidemen. *The Sidemen channel has more subscribers and views than three of the members; Tobi, Ethan and Josh. References '''This page was created on April 15, 2018, by Eschalnajmix. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Guernsey YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views